fallout_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Administrators
There are five kinds of additional powers users can obtain on Fallout Series Wiki - patrollers, chat moderators, moderators, administrators '''and '''bureaucrats. Chat moderators have the power to ban users from chat. Patrollers have the power to roll back edits with just one click and mark edits as patrolled. Moderators have the power to roll back edits with just one click, ban users from chat and mark edits as patrolled. Administrators have the power to - in addition to the powers of a moderator - delete pages, protect pages and ban users from the wiki. Bureaucrats differ from regular administrators in that bureaucrats can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. Users With Special Rights 'For you to become an administrator, moderator, chat moderator or patroller, the founder or someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Please note that the additional user rights are not a reward for good contributions nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, a special rights user is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in article or community maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become a special rights user, they are appointed on a per-need basis.' 'User rights requests:' 'Requirements:' The minimum requirements for becoming a 'Chat Moderator '''are: You've made at least 150 edits, and at least 65 of these must be in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count for these set 65). You have been endorsed by at least one active administrator (see Making the request below). You have been continuously active at this wiki, and in this wiki’s chat, for at least two months. You have not been banned The ''minimum requirements for becoming a 'Patroller '''are: You've made at least 315 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least one month and five days. You have not been banned at all The ''minimum requirements for becoming a 'Moderator '''are: You have made at least 600 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least two months. You have not made a failed moderator rights request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. You have not been banned at all The ''minimum requirements for becoming an 'Administrator '''are: You have made at least 1100 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least three months and 15 days. You have not made a failed administrator request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. You have held the position of patroller, or combined position of patroller/moderator, for a minimum of two months. You have not been banned at all The ''minimum requirements for becoming a 'Bureaucrat '''are: You have made at least 5000 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). You have not failed a Bureaucrat application in the past 3 months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. You have held the position of Administrator for 5 months. You have not been banned at all 'Automatic Denial: ' If you have at all been banned for any period of time, your application will be closed and you will not be allowed to run for a position. If you leave a message on the founder's or a bureaucrat talkpage for a patroller request, it will be denied and the message will be deleted. If you have been warned for insulting any user more than 3 times you will not be eligible to apply for anything. If you have only had a chat ban, you may still run for any other request besides Chat Moderator. Exceptions are, if you were a good sport before your ban, continue to be a good sport after you ban, wait one week and then ask a bureaucrat, admin or the founder. They will then decide if you should be given one more chance. 'Making the request ''' If you meet the requirements above and want to become an administrator, moderator or chat moderator, then you need to start a thread in Forum:Wiki discussion titled Chat Moderator Request – username, Moderator Request - username or Adminship Request - username. In this thread, you should describe why you would like to become a moderator or admin and what your major contributions have been thus far. For the position of chat moderator, you also need – in addition to the edit and activity requirement – an endorsement from an active administrator. This is as simple as an active administrator having openly supported your prospect of applying and will sign your application when it’s posted on the fora. An unsigned application for chat moderator will not be passed. When your application has been posted, Fallout Series Wiki's community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made moderator or admin over a timespan of at least one week (or more in case of controversy). All users who take part in any formal wiki vote are required to post an at-least-basic rationale explaining why their vote was cast the way it is. In addition, administrators reserve the right to require voters' rationales for voting on certain polls, if and only if they feel a necessity. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrat(s) after the community has had its say. In difference to the other posts, patroller rights need no community vote. If you wish to apply for patroller, and you meet the requirements, just write an application and leave it on a bureaucrat's or the founder's talk page. They will then decide whether you have earned patroller rights or not. Bureaucrats and the founder are also allowed to promote a user to patroller on their own judgement, without the user having asked for it. Category:General Information & Guidelines